


My Soul to Take

by Bookworm987



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Fingering, Rough Sex, Smut, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm987/pseuds/Bookworm987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweat was pouring down her face in tiny rivers. She didn’t have the time to wipe it away. He wasn’t holding back this time, and she was barely breaking even with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sweat was pouring down her face in tiny rivers. She didn’t have the time to wipe it away. He wasn’t holding back this time, and she was barely breaking even with him. They had been in their hunter’s dance for a while, neither one gaining ground, nor giving in. She lunged with her saber, slashing at his arm. Satisfaction filled her as she made contact. He pulled away fast enough that it only grazed his sleeve, and she growled. They went back to circling one another, waiting to see who would make the next move. Rey felt practically predatory. He wouldn’t give her the time to connect with the force. He learned fast, but Rey wanted to mock him. Tell him that he could never win if she had the chance to meditate. She had tried multiple times, but just as she could read his moves, he could do the same with her.

Kylo suddenly feinted to her right, and before she could block him, she felt his saber slice along her thigh. It wasn’t deep enough to be worrying, and she wondered if he did it just to tease her. Just to show her that he was capable of touching her. He used her distraction to swipe at her face this time, and she just managed to leap out of the way, feeling the heat on her cheek from his volatile blade. Rey stepped back, trying to gain the upper ground, but he followed her. She couldn’t get away from him.

“Are you ready to give up yet Scavenger?” The mocking of his voice enraged her, and she struck out again. He batted the strike away, but she had anticipated that, using the momentum to swing towards his thigh.  She laughed as she heard the sizzle of his skin as her saber made contact. It was a dark laugh that Rey had never heard from herself before. It was full of power, though, so she relished in it.

“Do I look ready?” She asked with a snarl. She lunged at him again and if he hadn’t twisted away, she would have sliced his stomach open. Rey was relentless. She kept swinging, kicking, punching at Kylo. Anything she could do to keep him in the defensive position. Finally, she landed a solid kick to his chest. He fell to the ground, and she was upon him before he could bat an eye. Her heavy boot was resting on his throat as she looked down into his black eyes. She imagined hers looked just as dark. She smirked, pointing her saber toward his face. “Yield,” she barked at him, putting a little more pressure on his neck. She watched as he let go of his saber, and her pride soared.

Then the next thing she knew, she was on her back, Kylo pinning her down with a sinister glint in his eyes. She couldn’t move at all. He had her pinned down well enough that she couldn’t touch him, let alone reach out for her saber that had fallen from her grasp. “You look ready now,” he murmured in her ear, and Rey fought the chill that ran through her body. He leaned down, licking a trail along her earlobe. Rey bucked under him trying to gain back the control, but all it did was make him release a dark chuckle into her ear.

Finally, she managed to get a leg between them, and she kicked him off of her with all of her strength. He rolled away, and she took that time to jump back up to her feet. She searched the ground where he had dropped his saber, but he was too quick, willing it to his grasp with a quick pull of the force. They both clicked their sabers on, the buzzing overpowering the sounds of everything else. Rey was so focused on the sound, she almost didn’t notice Kylo lunge toward her.

She spun  away with a quickness that only the force could allow, leveling her saber in front of her defensively. Rey took a cautious step back, keeping her position all the while. Her eyes were glued to the man in front of her. She had never felt more attuned to anything in her life. She could see the beat of his pulse throbbing from his neck, the sweat pouring down his face, the rapid rise and fall of his chest. All of these details flooded into her awareness as if they were clues to the biggest mystery that anyone could ever try to solve. And with those details, everything finally clicked into place.

Rey closed her eyes, sensing Ren’s attacks before they happened. She dodged each one effortlessly, letting a small smile work its way onto her face. She knew it wouldn’t last long. He was just as gifted with the force as she was, but she knew that he wouldn’t be able to catch her until he calmed himself down from his frenzy. He tried so hard to keep her from reaching out to the force this way in their battles. It was something that he couldn’t do, and he hated being the weaker one. Rey, still guarding against Ren, stood still. She could sense no attack coming, and she knew that her time was up. Her eyes popped open to see him standing inches in front of her. He stepped forward, forcing her back until she bumped into something solid. It was a wall of stone. There was nowhere for Rey to go. He had trapped her.

He didn’t say anything, just kept inching forward. Rey was pushed as far back into the stone as it would allow. The smirk that appeared on his face did nothing to erase the unease that was filling her stomach. She could not believe that of all the places and ways for this to end, it had to be there. A small, uninhabited planet where no one would ever even find her body. Ren brought his saber up, and Rey had an idea. It was a crazy idea, but it was the only thing that came to her mind. As he brought the blade closer and closer to her, Rey did the only thing that she could think to do. She leaned forward on her tiptoes and planted her lips directly on Kylo Ren’s. 

He froze for all of two seconds before dropping his saber and wrapping his arms around her in one movement. He kissed her with the same intensity that he fought with. Rey didn’t expect that. She had hoped to blindside him with the kiss, distract him just long enough to escape from the walled prison she had become trapped against. Instead, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and digging her fingers into his hair. There was not one coherent thought in her head, and she was glad of it. Her brain was too busy reveling in the action to realize what a terrible mistake she was making.

As she was about to pull away for air, Kylo Ren seemingly read her intentions and broke away first, moving his lips down to her neck. The tiny, wet kisses he placed there drove away any of the last reservations she had. She hiked a leg around Ren’s waist, and he pulled her up instantaneously, wrapping the other around as well. Rey could feel him bulging against her center, and she felt a heat more intense than any she had ever felt before blossom from between her legs all the way to her fingertips. All morality out the window, Rey felt herself grind against him. The friction alone caused her vision to go white, and the filthy groan from Ren’s mouth triggered a pool of wetness between her legs.

Ren pulled away briefly, eliciting an involuntary moan of protest from Rey. His eyes were wild as he reached his fingers up to his mouth, violently ripping his gloves off one at a time with his teeth, as the other hand supported her. His lips met hers again, and she felt his ungloved hand slip under her tunic. The skin to skin contact was a staggering experience. It was the first time that they had ever actually touched with no barriers. His fingers left trails of fire as they moved their way up her body, finally coming to rest on her breast. Rey felt her back arch into the touch as he kneaded the mound in his hand.

Wanting the contact to be deeper, Rey pulled her arms away from Ren, and swept her fingers under the hem of her tunic, pulling it up and over her head in one quick movement. Her nipples quickly pebbled in the cold air and Ren didn’t waste any time in tasting them. His mouth was like magic on her. She wanted to feel more of him. He felt too far away for her liking in all of his layers. She could feel herself blindly struggling to remove as much of his clothing as she could reach. His cape was pooled around his feet when he finally took mercy on her and undid the clasps with a quickness that only years of practice could  provide.

When he was finally as bare-chested as she, Rey leaned forward, making it her mission to map out the freckles on his chest with sloppy kisses. With each kiss, she felt a distinct throb against her sex, causing her to release small moans as she trailed the kisses along his chest. When he reached his hand between them, Rey couldn’t help the noise that escaped her lips. It was loud and embarrassing, and she ducked her face down into the crook of his neck to hide her red face. He didn’t give her much respite, though, as he nudged her face up to look into his own. He stared into her eyes as he reached his hand into her pants. He was exactly where Rey wanted him, but his hand didn’t move.

“Tell me what you want Scavenger,” he leaned in, whispering in her ear, pulling at the lobe with his teeth as he drew away. Rey knew exactly what he was doing, even in her inebriated state. By making her say it out loud, he was forcing her to admit that she actually wanted the things that he was doing to her. She hesitated just long enough for him to pull his hand away. She let out a small moan of disappointment. “You have to tell me what you want,” he repeated, this time grinding against her softly.

Rey swallowed. “I want you to touch me,” she whispered. It was quiet, but it was confident, and Ren obeyed her request instantly. He circled the nub between her legs, and Rey was so keyed up that she almost came then and there.  His mouth was upon hers again, swallowing the moans she could no longer control. He dipped a single finger inside of her and that was all it took. She could feel herself clenching around him. She could hear inhuman noises coming from her, but she didn’t care anymore. All she cared about was the feeling of Kylo Ren’s body pressed up against hers.

She hadn’t even come down from her orgasm before she felt him working her pants off of her body. Rey was too blissed out to be of much help, but he didn’t seem to need any. Before she knew it, she was completely naked, wrapped around the body of Kylo Ren. He made quick work of his own pants as well. Rey had been naked with other boys before, but never with a man such as Kylo Ren. She had never felt the electricity jump between her skin and another’s before. Everything about it was completely new and unexpected, and not one single part of it had been unpleasant. She felt him position himself against her. He leaned in again and sucked a bruise onto her neck before trailing up to her ear.

“Tell me that you want it. Tell me that you need me inside of you.” He was frantic this time, and Rey realized that he was asking her permission in his own way. That realization in itself made the decision even easier for her. Instead of speaking, she thrust her hips down, taking him inside of her unexpectedly. He didn’t let her keep the control for long, though. He reached one hand into her hair, pulling back sharply to expose her neck. He kissed and scraped his teeth along the sensitive skin, and just as she was getting used to the size of him inside of her, he pulled back and slammed into her again. Ren had no intention of making this a sweet moment, and Rey relished in that fact. There were rocks digging into her back, and he was pulling her hair hard enough to rip. None of that mattered. The brutal pace that he had set made it hard to focus on anything else. He was slamming into her, and Rey was meeting each thrust with her own. It was the most in-sync they had ever been.

She could feel herself getting close again. He was unyielding and she was overwhelmed. The sounds of their skin slapping together mingling with their respective moaning was one of the most erotic sounds that Rey had ever heard. Ren’s movements were starting to become irregular. Rey could feel her fingers working themselves into claws on his back. The pain did nothing but spur him on. He placed his free hand under her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. And once they did, she was locked into place. It was as if she could see into the very depths of Kylo Ren’s soul. By the look on his face, she thought that maybe he was thinking the same about her. Rey felt as though she were in two places at once. There was her body, moments away from her second orgasm of the night with her sworn enemy. But then there was her mind. This part of Rey leaned into his hand softly. This Rey stared into his eyes. This Rey realized that she would never be able to do what was expected of her when it came to Kylo Ren.

As quick as it happened, Rey’s split consciousness snapped back together as her world exploded around her. She could feel him move within her erratically, giving one final jerk before stilling. She remained wrapped around him just as he remained pressed against her. They were still staring into each others eyes.

Rey moved first, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Ren’s forehead. The softness of the action contrasted the roughness from before, but it felt right. She disentangled herself from the tall man in front of her. Her legs were weak as she touched to the ground, but she ignored the shaking as she searched the ground for her discarded clothing.

As she dressed, she looked at Ren. He was still standing in the same spot. He had shifted his pants back around his waist but was otherwise unmoved. Rey grabbed her saber and attached it to her belt. She contemplated walking away then, turning around and brushing away what had happened. Even as she decided that it was the smartest option for her, she remained rooted in place staring at the hunched shoulders of the man in front of her. Her eyes widened when she saw the marks that she had left behind upon them. She stepped forward, running a finger along a trail and wiping a small bead of blood away. She looked at her own hands and saw the evidence of the marks beneath her nails.

When he finally turned, Rey was looking at her hands in disbelief. He still didn’t speak, but curled a hand around her own, hiding the blood under her fingernails from sight. With the other hand, he trailed it down to the hollow of her neck where he fingered the mark he had left there. She wondered if it was significant. They had both left marks on the other. Possessive and painful marks. She thought maybe it was. In a way, it described their relationship perfectly.

“You will want to take the long way back to D’Qar. I’m afraid there are ships set to follow you back to the resistance base in the case of my failure today.” Rey’s eyes widened at his statement. He gave a half smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“You… You know where the base is? How? Why haven’t you told…” Rey trailed off waiting for answers. Kylo let go of her hands and took a step back. Rey didn’t move an inch. She watched him dress in front of her, but he did not answer her. When his cape was back in place and his saber in his hand, he walked back toward her. Rey felt a sliver of unease and felt her muscles tense in case she needed to grab her own saber. He did not ignite his, though, instead clipping it to his belt. He reached his now free hand back to her neck, but this time, he pulled her tunic up, hiding the mark away.

“You should really get going. I get a distinct feeling that my dear mother is considering a search party.” He raised his eyebrow conspiratorially, as though trying to make her understand something. His hand was still touching her neck as he leaned down and placed an uncharacteristically chaste kiss upon her lips. “Until we meet again Scavenger.”

He turned away from her and walked back in the direction of his ship. Rey’s eyes widened as she realized what he had been telling her. She didn’t hesitate as she ran after him and grabbed his arm to stop him. She turned him around and leaned up on her toes, meeting her lips with his in a frantic kiss all in one movement. He didn’t hesitate or push her away as she feared he might, instead, gathering her up into his arms. It was a goodbye that could not be said with words and it left Rey feeling hollow as he pulled away.

“Until next time then, Kylo Ren,” Rey whispered. She didn’t wait for him to respond, turning away quickly. Her eyes were filling with tears she didn’t quite understand as she put more and more distance between herself and Kylo Ren. She wiped her eyes and squared her shoulders. She needed to get back to her ship. There was a war to win.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey let out a small squeak of alarm as she was pulled into the shadows of the alley she had been walking past. Before she could release another sound, a leather-clad hand slipped over her mouth while the other wrapped around her middle to hold her in place against his chest. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt a warm breath on her neck. Instead of fighting her captor, Rey leaned into the tall figure behind her and reached her free hand up to caress his cheek. He removed his hand from her mouth and proceeded to run it down the length of her. “You found me,” she whispered with a breathy laugh before turning to face Kylo Ren.

He did not speak but instead growled into her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. Rey could not hold back the soft moan that escaped from her lips or the way that she involuntarily moved her backside against him. He pulled her in closer, but Rey pushed back gently and wrapped her scarf around her head in an attempt at masking her face.

“This is not the place Kylo,” she placed her bare hand in his gloved. “My ship is close.” Rey dragged Kylo Ren back into the light, hoping his unmasked face and her hood would not draw any unwanted attention in their direction.

It had become a familiar pattern for Rey and Kylo. They had begun to leave each other little clues of their whereabouts, hoping they would fall into the correct hands. It was a risky game they were playing with one another, but neither one of them seemed to know how, nor be willing to stop.

Rey could barely keep her focus on her current her current mission, which was to get to her ship. Before she tore the clothes off of the man who was supposed to be her arch nemesis in the middle of the small town they were exiting. This side of herself was almost as new of a discovery for her as her ties to the force. It was startling the way Rey felt when she was in the presence of the tall man beside her. She had never felt so simultaneously completed and undone by another person in her life. By the way he practically took off into a run when her ship came into view, Rey was almost certain he felt the same about her.

Rey always made sure to hide her ship away from prying eyes on these outings. She would always find the most secluded spot that she could safely land the machinery. She blamed it partially on wanting to keep her presence unknown, but deep down, she knew that it boiled down to her  days as a scavenger, where she would hide away her valuables before someone else took them. This habit of hers always paid off in these situations though. She didn’t have to worry about being watched as she punched in the code to lower the ramp or as Kylo impatiently came up behind her and pressed her roughly into the metal of the ship.

He reached one arm around, his hand coming to rest between her thighs. The other hand snaked up to her neck causing Rey to lean her head back and expose the tendons to Kylo. He chuckled filthily into her ear and Rey felt goose bumps raise across her entire body. She felt herself involuntarily grind back against him as he raised his hand to press on the bundle of nerves between her legs. As he moaned into her ear, Rey turned around and pushed him toward the entrance.

“Inside, now,” she commanded, ignoring the chill she felt where his touch still seemed to linger. With a smirk and a cocky bow of his head, Kylo walked up the ramp and onto Rey’s ship. Hers was the obvious choice for these meetings, due mostly to the fact that she had an actual bed, not just a padded hole in the wall like on his ship. She had long gotten over the fear of allowing him into her space so openly. Rey stepped onto the ramp behind him, allowing him to lead along the familiar path to her quarters.

He stopped by the door, motioning for her to enter first. Rey stepped past him with a small smile, and reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and dropping it to the floor without a backward glance. She was not surprised at how quickly his hands were upon her once she was in the room. They had danced this dance before. He pulled her back against his chest, her bare skin pressing into his shirt. She made a sound of protest, hating when he took too long to undress. She went to right the wrong herself, but he held her in place and lowered his mouth to her shoulder.

He trailed along trading between sloppy kisses and bites that went straight to her core. The feel of his teeth scraping across Rey’s neck was almost enough to do her in right then and there. He was unhurried and seemed to have every intention of making Rey unleash as many inhuman sounds as he could possibly elicit from her.

His hands trailed all over her body, but every time she attempted to turn toward him, they turned to steel holding her in place. Her lust addled brain wanted to do nothing more than touch the man behind her, but he was denying her at every opportunity.

Finally, when Rey thought she could take no more, his hands pulled away from her body. As she turned to him, he grabbed her by the waist and gently pushed her onto the bed behind her. Rey watched Kylo stand by the edge. His eyes never left her own as he slowly began to remove his clothing, one piece at a time. As more skin was revealed to her, Rey could feel a deep flush burn over her skin. The anticipation was killing her, but she stayed in place, knowing that if she moved, he would take even longer as a punishment.

He stood before her, still in his pants, but the rest of his clothes were piled on the floor next to her own. Instead of climbing into the bed with her though, Kylo bent down to the floor, standing again when he had grabbed Rey’s scarf from the floor. She eyed him quizzically, but he just smirked and walked along the side of the bed. He leaned down and gave her a scorching kiss before moving to her ear and whispering, “Do you trust me?” Rey didn’t even hesitate to answer him with a breathless nod. He smiled wickedly. “Good.”

Kylo ran his empty hand down her arm before stopping at her wrist. He circled it with his hand and gently pulled it up above her head, following suit with the other. Rey looked into his eyes in understanding as he began to twist the scarf around her wrists before wrapping it around a post at the head of her bed as well. When he pulled away, Rey tested the bonds and found she could not move more than an inch. Kylo’s smile grew at her small struggle. She stopped tugging at the binding and bit her lip to stop herself from letting out an embarrassing moan at the intensity that Kylo was staring at her.

He didn’t waste any time after that in climbing into the bed with her. He worked his way between her legs, and she leaned forward as far as she could in an effort to capture his lips with her own. He gave her a chaste kiss on this lips and moved his way down before she could let out a huff of protest. As he took a nipple into his mouth, Rey forgot her frustration. He breathed hot and wet across her chest as he moved his way to her other breast, and Rey felt herself grind against him roughly.

He let out a rough moan at the friction and bit down softly, causing Rey’s hips to jerk again. His hands moved down to her hips, as his mouth followed slowly behind them. He placed a kiss on the hollow of her waist before shedding her of her last scraps of clothing. He wasted no time before lowering his mouth exactly where Rey wanted it the most. He seemed to be done with taking his time. Before Rey had even a second to process, Kylo’s tongue was swirling around making her vision fade to black.

He licked, sucked, and nibbled until Rey pulled against her makeshift restraints. When she gave up on using her arms, she instead pulled him closer with her legs. She needed him as near to her as she could get him. As he entered her with a finger, Rey could feel herself about to bubble over the edge. It didn’t take much. Kylo inserted another finger and playfully nipped at her. She was undone. Her thighs were clenching tighter around Kylo as he moved his way back up her body. She was still reeling when she felt him thrust into her.

It was a sensory overload. Rey was still coming down from her first orgasm as he continued to drive into her. She wanted to run her hands over his body but settled for digging her nails into the cloth around her wrists instead of his skin. He was purposefully staying out of her reach. His free hand was running over her chest, alternating between pinching her nipples and caressing the mounds of her breasts.

Rey had long gotten past trying to hold back the sounds that would escape from her mouth when Kylo touched her. With each slam of his body, Rey could hear breathy sobs coming from herself. She could feel her chest rising off of the bed, always reaching toward him. He gave her a sinful smirk and moved his hand further up her chest, coming to rest at the crook of her neck. He pushed her body back down and put pressure on her neck. It wasn’t so much that she couldn’t breathe, but it was enough to make it harder.

Rey closed her eyes and let herself soak in everything around her. It was all so unbelievably erotic to her, and she wondered briefly if this was for himself or if he had known that she would respond the way she had. The pain of the scarf digging into her wrists did nothing to quell her passion. Instead, it and her lack of breath spurred her on. She fought in as deep of a breath as she could, and wrapped her legs around the man above her, pulling him as close as she could and meeting each of his thrusts with a roll of her hips.

She could hear Kylo release a chuckle as she embraced the pleasure that the pain brought her. That sound went straight to her center, sounding even dirtier than his moans that followed. The pain should have alarmed her, but she pushed away her worries. They had no place in that moment.

Kylo’s thrusts were beginning to lose their steady rhythm. He slammed into her and put more pressure around her neck. She didn’t think that he was in control of his movements anymore as his grip faltered and he moaned her name in the sexiest way possible. Rey could feel the stirrings of an explosion building up in her core. She ground her hips against him and pulled at her restraints. With one final thrust, Rey was freefalling. She didn’t notice the sound of the scarf ripping or Kylo’s moan as he joined her over the edge.

When Rey came back to herself, she was running her hands across Kylo’s chest absentmindedly. Her scarf lay in tattered ruins at the top of the bed. She met Kylo’s eyes and bit her lip to keep from laughing at his exasperation. He smiled at her and pulled her into his side. Rey happily moved into the new position, draping her arm across his chest lightly.

They were asleep in minutes.

***

Rey was breathing heavily as she blocked swing after swing. Kylo was coming at her relentlessly, and once again, she was desperately looking for an opening to take the lead. Rey ducked her head as he swung around, and she could smell a hint of singed hair from the near miss. He started to press in on her, batting away her strikes with ease. He slashed at her violently enough that she had to leap into the air to avoid his blade. She flipped over him and landed behind him in a crouch. He turned around and laughed at the feral look in her eyes.

“Good, but next time either land further away or attack me from behind. I could have killed you easily before you made your way back into a fighting stance.” He swung his saber softly around stopping it inches from her side in proof. She scoffed and batted the blade away with her own.

“You could have tried,” she teased before backing away and raising her saber in anticipation of his next attack. Rey knew that she was a force to be reckoned with in a fight, but she enjoyed these innocent battles with Kylo when they had the time. She had learned much through her life about fighting, but so had he. She had learned more from the damaged man than she thought she would. He seemed determined that she learn to fight well enough to best him. She tried not to think about why.

He raised his blade and gave her an almost imperceptible nod. She lunged at him, and they were dancing around each other once again. Rey saw an opening to take him down but ignored it. There would be no way for her to take the advantage without actually hurting him. Instead, she just continued to push him back. He swiped her legs out from under her before she could begin to guard against him. He smirked at her as he helped her off of the ground.

“You can’t worry about hurting me Rey. Never ignore an opening like that,” he said sternly as he pulled a twig from her hair and rubbed away a streak of dirt across her cheek. Rey leaned into the soft caress as he continued, “I should probably go before I am missed. Hux has been insufferable lately.”

Rey leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I will not apologize for leaving your arm attached to your body,” she told him with a small smile as she took a step back and put her saber away. She watched as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. She didn’t bat an eye as he handed her the paper, she just tucked it into her belt. There would be time to read over the information later.

“Keep an eye on those coordinates,” he began softly. “I do not know when, but there should be a shipment of supplies coming in soon.” Rey nodded, tucking the information away for later.

He stepped closer to her and leaned his head down to her own. These kisses were always different. There was no hurry as Kylo pulled her closer to him. Rey wanted to latch onto him so he can not pull away from her, but she knew that he needed leave. She needed to get back as well.

“It is getting harder,” Rey told Kylo softly. She didn’t want to leave the quiet happiness that they always seemed to find together. He rested his hand on her cheek in a moment of sweetness and placed an innocent kiss on her forehead.

“That it is, Scavenger,” he agreed with her as he pulled away.

He said nothing else as he turned and walked away from her. She looked after him until there was nothing left to see before she turned back to her own ship.

There was no time to waste. She had an envelope filled with secrets to pass on to the Resistance.

They might just win this war yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, you talked me into it. I'm slightly expanding this fic into 4 chapters. The last two chapters might take me a bit to get out because I don't want to ignore my other stuff, but I have a very clear image of where this one is going to go. Let me know if you like it! Comment or follow me on [Tumblr](http://bookworm357.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

This had not been the way that Rey had pictured her day going. She marched along proudly with her hands cuffed behind her back. She wasn’t that worried about that part. She could get out of them if push came to shove. She was more worried about the fact that a masked Kylo Ren was marching along in front of her, sans cuffs. She tried to get in his head, but he had a wall of steel keeping her out. Rey kept her face stoic as she felt panic begin to bubble up inside of herself. She thought back desperately, trying to figure out where everything had gone wrong.

***

The twin sunset had been beautiful enough to make Rey pause. She had been on her way back to the Falcon when she looked up and saw the pinks and oranges that filled the sky. It had been a long time since Rey was afforded the time to stop and soak in the beauty around her. She had been run ragged with a never-ending list of missions for the resistance. Watching the bright globes sink further down, she allowed herself a moment to think of Kylo Ren. She had been pushing him from her thoughts, as both had been too busy to even plan a meeting over the past few weeks, let alone see each other. She hadn’t realized how much she would miss the man until she was forced away from him.

The war was getting close to an end one way or the other. Rey could feel that in her bones. She knew both her and Kylo’s recent lack of time was due to their respective sides putting everything they had into the effort. She had come to the small planet on a whim of Leia’s. She had sent Rey there to look for an old ally, but as much as she had searched, it seemed as though she would have to return empty handed.

Rey shook her head softly to herself, and turned away from the suns, starting back toward the Falcon. If she left before nightfall, she could get back to the base by morning. She could think of more useful things for her to do with her time than stare at the sky and worry.

The Falcon was in sight when Rey felt a tickle of recognition in the back of her head. With each step, the feeling grew stronger until Rey realized who she was walking toward. The moment it clicked, she broke into a run. All rational thought flew from her mind as she made her way toward Kylo Ren. She vaulted up the ramp and skidded around the corner.

He was sitting in the co-pilot seat, chin resting on his interlaced fingers. He gave a small smirk at her disheveled appearance and stood.

“It seems-“ Rey cut him off as she launched herself towards him. She didn’t speak, but opened herself to him, letting him see for himself the way he affected her. Rey buried her face in the crook of his neck and squeezed her arms around him. Any words he had been about to speak seemed to die in his throat. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could without absorbing her into himself.

“I missed you very much,” Rey finally whispered into his chest. He ran his hands up to her face and angled it toward his own. He pressed an innocent kiss upon her lips before pulling away. Rey felt her body protest at the withdrawal, leaning after his retreating form. He chuckled and grabbed her hand gently. He leaned down to her mouth once more, pressing another kiss to her lips. Rey did not give him the opportunity to pull away this time. She leaned into him and dug her fingers into his hair, tugging in the way that she knew he liked. She felt a shiver run through her body as a groan worked its way from his mouth.

She pulled away from him and headed toward her quarters. She watched as he took an envelope from his pocket and set it on the console before he followed her without hesitation. She left a trail of clothing behind her, and when she turned around, she saw that Kylo had done the same. She waited for him to catch up to her, until they were standing bare in front of one another. Rey didn’t waste any time pulling him toward her. She was attacking him with her mouth, her fingers scratched lightly down his back. She was about to push him back onto the bed when he reached up and caught her wrists in his hands.

He didn’t say anything to her, but he lowered her hands down to her sides and motioned for her to climb into her bed. She gave him a quizzical glance but did as he wished. He climbed in after her, kissing his way up her leg, stomach, breast, shoulder, neck, and finally her lips. Rey kept trying to speed things along, but Kylo seemed intent to take them at his own speed. His kisses were slow and hot. She felt like she was melting underneath his tall form. His hands were running softly over her body, leaving trails of fire in their wake.

He pulled away from her, sliding back down her body as gently as he had been moving before. His mouth came to rest just below her navel. He ran his hand down her torso, then used it to spread her legs. Rey opened them readily. He kissed every bit of skin he could reach, except the spot Rey wanted him the most. He laughed breathily against her core as she whined underneath him. Rey couldn’t see the humor in that moment. All she could focus on was the fact that Kylo was between her legs, but not doing a damn thing about it. She was about to take matters into her own hands when he decided to attack.

Rey’s vision blacked out as Kylo’s tongue made contact with her center. He was still moving as slow as before, but he was by no means holding back. Rey’s hands were already fisted in the sheets beneath her, and the involuntary noises coming from her mouth were a dull echo to her ears. The only thing that she cared about was the way that Kylo’s tongue moved against her. If it hadn’t been so long since she had seen him, Rey might have been embarrassed at how quickly he made her fall apart. Instead, she shamelessly grabbed him, pulling him towards her none too carefully.

“I need you inside me, Kylo,” Rey pleaded into his ear.

He growled against her throat, and Rey inhaled sharply at the noise. Her entire body had erupted in goose bumps. She expected him to let loose, but he surprised her again by leaning down and kissing her softly. She looked up to Kylo and felt her stomach bottom out when their eyes connected. She had never seen so much emotion in his gaze before. The sheer amount of it took Rey’s breath away. She reached her hands up and cupped his cheeks, never once breaking the contact between them. She tried her hardest to convey everything she felt for him. He must have understood her because he gave her a heartbreaking smile and leaned down to kiss her again.

He was inside her without much preamble at all. It was not the quick, rough Kylo that she was used to, though. Instead, he was slow and careful. He seemed to be taking extra care, as though proving to Rey that she was something to be worshiped.

Rey was not used to Kylo being gentle. They had had times of tenderness, but never in these intimate moments. As he moved within her, Rey wondered if this was what making love felt like. She wondered if creatures like her and Kylo were even capable of love.

Each thrust brought her closer and closer to her peak, and Rey was blown away by the emotion that she felt swirling around the both of them. The closer she got, the more she felt as though she and Kylo’s minds were interweaving. It was no longer about their bodies, but the feelings that were pouring from both of them. When she finally tipped over the edge, she felt herself open up in a way she had never felt before. She wanted to pull Kylo into herself so that they could become one entity. He followed behind her, his soft moans like music to her oversensitive ears.

As Rey felt herself come down, she felt Kylo press a soft kiss to her temple. She was overcome with a sudden sense of sadness and turned her face away so he would not see the tear that was making its way down her cheek. She felt ridiculous for having such a reaction and tried to push away the feeling of goodbye that was swimming around her mind. Kylo pulled her close to him in an embrace and she was asleep almost instantly.

***

When Rey had awoken, she was cuffed and guarded by a small army of Stormtroopers. She had tried not to let them see her panic as she took in her surroundings. She didn’t have her saber, nor could she feel it close. She didn’t know how she had gotten there. The last memory she had was falling asleep in Kylo’s arms. Her eyes widened. Had they been found? Where was Kylo? She closed her eyes and reached out, feeling for his signature. It was faint, but she could tell that he was alright. Letting that calm her, she tried to think of a plan to get out of her captive’s grasp.

It was only when the door opened that Rey felt herself begin to lose hope.

***

Rey was still trying to piece together how she had gone from being naked in Kylo Ren’s arms to being his prisoner. She wondered if she had been so naïve the whole time, and if it had always been leading up to this moment. He didn’t respond to her when she spoke to him, instead treating her like she was nothing but an animal off to be slaughtered.

They finally came to a halt outside a set of broad doors. Kylo still ignored her as he entered the room, leaving her outside with the guards that had accompanied them. She wondered if she should attempt to break free in that moment when she didn’t have to worry about fighting off Kylo as well. She pushed that thought away. The guards were armed well enough that she wouldn’t get very far without a weapon of her own. Rey was certain that there was no escaping what was about to happen. She wasn’t even a little surprised when he returned from the room and beckoned her along with him. The guards did not follow them into the room, and Kylo shut the door soundly behind them. He grabbed her bicep and pulled her further into the room. The further she walked in, the sicker she felt. The darkness seemed to be swirling around her. She pulled the force around herself like a protective blanket, trying to keep it from penetrating her.

Rey had never seen Snoke before, but she knew without a doubt that he was the man sitting in the oversized chair before her. She was surprised at his small stature but knew that he was much more powerful than he looked.

Kylo dragged her along until they were standing in front of Snoke’s throne. No one spoke, but she could feel the man silently appraising her. Perhaps he was wondering how someone like her had caused as much trouble as she had. She met his gaze defiantly. She refused to show the beast any weakness. Finally, he started to chuckle. At Rey’s furrowed brow, his chuckle turned into a laugh. Kylo’s hand tightened around her bicep, but he remained otherwise unmoved.

“Little Rey of light.” He let out another laugh. “I will enjoy crushing the light out of you little Rey.”

She gritted her teeth but refused to respond to his taunting.

“Bring her closer,” he commanded to Kylo. Rey felt herself moving forward again as Kylo dragged her along. She was close enough now to reach out and touch the creature. The darkness surrounding him was practically choking her. Rey pulled the light around herself even tighter as he leaned toward her. He reached a small hand out and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. Rey did everything she could to hide her revulsion.

He seemed satisfied with whatever he was looking at because he nodded to Kylo as he pulled his hand back. "She has much promise, just as you said." He reached into his robes and pulled out Rey's saber. She felt sick seeing it in his hands. He held it towards her, gesturing for her to take it. "Let's see if you really are as strong as they say," he directed toward her. "Show me that you can best my greatest student."

Kylo released her arm as she hesitantly reached for her weapon. She watched as he grabbed at his own volatile blade. She wished she could see his face instead of the smooth black of his mask. 

“I have no need for two apprentices. Fight.” Snoke leaned back into his throne, fingers steepled together as though he were bored. Rey could see in his eyes though that he was not. They were filled with a sick glee that only impending violence could bring on. She turned away from Snoke and towards Kylo. She couldn’t let the small man get in her head. 

She was about to refuse when she heard the erratic pulse of Kylo's lightsaber igniting.

Rey didn’t hesitate to ignite her saber, eyes wide as his blade swept towards her. She had to duck and roll to miss the strike, but she didn’t let it slow her down. She was back on her feet in a heartbeat, blade held at the ready. They circled around each other in a familiar dance. He lunged towards her, and Rey blocked the hit as though it were second nature.

In that moment Rey realized what Kylo had been doing all of this time in their spars. He had been training her to beat him, so that when it came down to it, she could take him down without anyone becoming suspicious of them. Kylo had wanted to make sure that she would win when Snoke inevitably forced him to fight her. She swallowed down this understanding and stepped back as he swung at her.

It was easy for Rey to fall into the familiar pattern of fighting with Kylo. She had done it enough times that it was almost as easy as breathing. She would have completely forgotten about Snoke if not for the darkness that seemed to be trying to smother her. She reminded herself that this was more than just a spar. This fight would definitely end in pain and quite possibly death. The weight of this realization sat heavy in Rey’s stomach.

Kylo swung at Rey, leaving his side open. _There it is,_ Rey thought to herself, _the chip in his armor_. She instinctively slashed at him before she could pull herself back. Her blade slashed across his chest, and she tried to keep the horror off of her face as he dropped to the ground in pain. She stepped lightly on Kylo’s chest to keep him down, careful to avoid his wound. She looked to the small man sitting in front of her. Rey worked to hold a dispassionate look on her face and hide the guilt and horror that was flooding through her body. She wouldn’t do any good to let loose their secret now.

“Finish it,” Snoke told her forcefully. Rey looked from him to the man under her foot. She thought back to the first time they had been in this position. She had been ready to kill him then. Could she do the same now? She met Kylo’s eyes. They were imploring her to do as Snoke said. She could tell that he thought it was the only option. “FINISH IT,” Snoke yelled this time.

Rey set her jaw and raised her blade. Kylo closed his eyes in relief, but they shot open as Rey removed her foot from his chest. She knew she only had seconds to move before she was attacked, so Rey used every bit of quickness and resolve that she had to swing her blade towards the monster in the throne. She felt triumph as her saber made contact with his chest. She felt joy at the sound of his flesh being sliced open. She felt shock as she was flung back into the wall behind her.

She tried to keep her eyes open, tried to focus on the scene in front of her, but all she saw was a flash of red, and then nothing but darkness.

***

Rey felt as though she were waking from death as she struggled to open her eyes. She could feel hands on her shoulder and head. She felt warm all over. The darkness from earlier was driven entirely from her. She winced as she finally forced her lids to open, the light attacking her eyes. The first thing to come into focus was Kylo leaning over her, his eyes closed in deep concentration. She could feel the pain in her head receding slowly, and Rey realized he was healing her. _He is using the light side of the force,_ she thought to herself with a smile.

“Kylo,” she whispered. His eyes snapped open, and both of his hands moved to her cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he began. Rey imagined he could have gone on for quite some time, so she stopped him with a finger pressed to his lips. She pulled herself into a seated position, surveying the room as she did so. Her eyes widened as she saw Snoke’s body split in two at the foot of his throne. Before she could speak, the door burst open, and the chamber was flooded with bodies.

Rey felt the stirrings of dread begin before she realized that they were not Stormtroopers. They were resistance fighters. A giant grin made its way onto her face, and she turned to Kylo.

“We won.” She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. He didn’t say anything but held her tight. She tried to pull back, but he refused to let go. She laughed into his ear until she realized why Kylo was so hesitant to let go.

“Kylo Ren, step back from the girl and put your hands behind your back.”

He pulled away from her slowly and stared into her horrified eyes.

“We won,” he agreed with her, hands behind his back. “You won.”

Rey couldn’t hold back her scream as a blast of blue flew towards Kylo, and he fell motionless to the ground.

_How was this winning?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I can't even begin to apologize for how long it has taken me to get this out. Life happens, and I was taken away from fandom life for a bit. I'm going to do my best to get the last chapter out as soon as I can! It's already halfway done, so that it helpful. As always, comment or find me on [Tumblr](http://bookworm357.tumblr.com/).


	4. Chapter 4

Rey felt as though she were being held down by lead weights as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. She couldn't quite find it in herself to be surprised, but that didn't stop the perpetual sense of nausea that had accompanied her since the return to her base. She felt Leia rest a hand over her own tightly balled fist, but couldn't bring herself to respond to the act of kindness. Her fingers gripped tightly into Rey's skin, but she ignored the pain, knowing the General's grief ran as deep as her own.

Rey struggled to breathe as the orders were carried out. It was easily the worst day of her life.

***

Waking up chained to her bed was not the homecoming that Rey had expected after the defeat of Snoke. Not that she could really be surprised. She had been found wrapped in the arms of a known enemy of the resistance.

She had considered attempting to break herself out of the chains after she woke up. When her mind was still foggy with sleep and the last thing she could remember was Kylo falling to the ground in front of her. She had remained calm enough to realize that she could feel his presence in the compound. If nothing else, he was not dead yet, and her bursting out guns blazing would do nothing to help either one of them.

It didn't take long for someone to realize that she was awake, and she was relieved to feel that it was Leia moving toward her. If anyone would listen to her about Kylo, it would be his own mother. She was so overcome with her relief, that she almost didn't feel the other presence moving along with hers. It was Luke. The anticipation began to build almost instantaneously, and Rey closed her eyes and did what she could to calm herself before her master walked through the door.

She didn't hear it open, but she knew the twins were standing at the edge of her room. She waited to see if they would break the silence.

They didn't.

Rey opened her eyes slowly, almost nervously. The two siblings stared back at her calmly. She felt some of the nerves fade away.

"Is he ok?" Rey croaked out. Her unused voice doing her no favors. She cleared her throat as she waited for a reply.

Leia gave her a soft smile but did not speak. Instead, she walked to the window of the room and peered out. Instead, Luke, walked toward the bed, coming to sit in the rigid chair beside it. He rested his elbows on the arms of the chair, steepling his fingers together in front of his face. He didn't speak for a long time, just looked pensively.

"He is fine now, as I'm sure you can feel yourself." I nodded. "Leia has managed to convince the people to hold a trial for him. Convinced them that an unwarranted execution would make them no better than the people they fought against so hard." Luke leaned his head forward and rested his chin on his hands.

"He was helping," Rey began softly. "He has been passing me coordinates and keeping them off our trail. He... They have to know that." Rey pulled at the chain around her wrist. The sound caused Leia to look over. She let out a small scoff, and walked over, pulling a key from her pocket.

"I don't know why they bothered. This flimsy thing couldn't have held me, let alone someone like you," Leia began softly. She hunched over slightly, pulling Rey's recently released hand tightly between her own. "That is why I'm here, though. To beg you to speak in front of them. To tell them what he has been doing. How much he has helped our cause." She took a deep breath and straightened.

Rey didn't hesitate with her answer. She would do anything in her power to help Kylo. Nothing could stop her.

"Of course, absolutely. Just tell me what you need me to do, and I'll be there," Rey told her. Leia didn't say anything in return. Just gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand before pulling away. She lightly rested her hand on Luke's shoulder and walked out of the room without another word.

Rey raised her head up to meet Luke's eyes. "Can I see him?" she asked weakly. She knew the answer before she had even uttered the words, but she could not stop them from blurting out. He gave her a sympathetic smile before shaking his head.

"I don't think that would be the best of ideas for the time being."

They both left it at that. He didn’t move from his seat, and Rey leaned back in her bed. She closed her eyes and reached out to Kylo. She may not be able to see him, but at least she could feel him. It would have to do until she could get him out of whatever prison that they were keeping him in.

“You do not need me to tell you what a dangerous game you are playing here Rey,” Luke said, interrupting her thoughts.

She nodded lightly. “I know Master. But I will not go dark,” she told him vehemently. “No matter what happens, I could never do that.” He stared at her for a long time before nodding once. She swallowed, asking her question before she lost her nerve. "Are you disappointed in me, Master?" His face softened a fraction, and he shook his head. 

"Of course not. I trust you to make your own decisions Rey." She nodded, and she felt some of the weight she had been carrying fall off of her shoulders.

They continued to sit together, neither one needing to fill the silence.

***

She had known the second that she walked into the makeshift courtroom that things were not going to go the way that she wanted them to. When she met Kylo’s eyes for the first time since his capture, she could tell that he knew it as well. She had told the jury about every time that she had received information from Kylo that had led to the capture of their enemy, and how many times he had fed false information to his superiors to save the resistance fighters that he could. She told them that he was the one to strike the killing blow to Snoke. She filled her words with as much passion and resolve as she could, trying to prove to the people in front of her that Kylo Ren was not the enemy that he seemed to be. She was met with nothing but contempt. No one wanted to hear it. Their decisions were already made. When she walked back to the General and took her seat, she could feel the people behind her shaking their heads.

Many more people spoke after her, both in favor for Kylo and against. Her eyes remained locked on him the whole time. She watched his face through the rest of the so-called “trial.” He hid everything so well. His stoic face probably wasn’t doing him any favors, but she knew that he was a mess behind the façade. She knew because she could feel him across the room. He was turbulent and afraid. But he didn’t look anywhere else but at her. She was so focused on him, that she didn’t notice when General stood beside her and walked to the front of the room. She wouldn’t have noticed, but his eyes left her own and moved toward his mother.

“We have all heard both sides of the story now. It is time to decide,” Leia began. “The jury will now vote on the matter of Kylo Ren.” Rey could feel enough to know that there was no point in having the vote, but that Leia would follow through with the democracy of it regardless. The jury filled out of the room in a line, and Rey felt a deadness settle over her as they worked their way out of the room.

She didn’t feel an ounce of surprise when the jury walked back into the room so quickly. They handed the General a slip of paper and returned to their seats. Rey found it cruel that Leia was the one responsible to read out the results. She reached out to the woman with comforting feelings. She didn’t know if she could feel them or not, but couldn’t help herself.

Leia was standing at the front again. Rey felt a deep grief settle around her. She didn’t know if it was coming from her or Leia. Probably, it was a mixture from the both of them. She didn’t have the willpower to find out. Rey admired the woman in front of her, though. Despite the grief and pain, she stood at the front of the room showing nothing but strength and power. Rey tried to do the same, but couldn’t do much better than sit like a statue.

“The jury has made their decision on the matter of Kylo Ren,” Leia paused and looked at her son. “The prisoner has been found guilty on all counts, and has been sentenced to execution in one day’s time.”

***

When Rey finally returned to her room, she almost didn’t see the man standing outside of her door. She looked at him with raised brows, encouraging him along. She wasn’t in the mood for human contact. The man was dressed in the uniform of the General’s personal guard. He straightened up and turned toward her.

“The General has requested that you follow me,” the man told her in a soft voice. Rey sighed deeply, then waved him along, indicating that she would follow. She couldn’t imagine quite what the general would want with her right now. She wouldn’t be of any use tonight. She trudged along behind the guard, noticing that they were not heading toward the General’s quarters like she had thought. Instead, they walked along toward the emptier portion of the base. Rey tried not to let herself fill with hope as she felt herself moving closer and closer to Kylo.

They finally came to a stop in front of a nondescript door. She looked to the guard, and he waved her toward the door.

“You have until dawn,” he told her, then walked off the way he had come.

She didn’t hesitate for a second. She opened the door and walked the two steps it took her to reach Kylo’s open arms.

They didn’t speak. It wasn’t necessary. She leaned into him, and he pulled her into himself. They stood like that for a long time before he finally pulled away from her. He gave her a wry smile and rested his hand on her cheek.

“I love-” he began before Rey leaned up on her tiptoes to cut him off with her lips. She couldn’t bear to hear it. It was too close to a goodbye, and she wasn’t ready for that. They still had time before goodbyes.

He tried to pull away from her, but Rey couldn’t stop. She didn’t know what was fueling her, but the only thing she could think to do was try to touch every last part of him. She ran her hands over his arms, chest, face, memorizing all the details that she could. He seemed to realize this as he stopped struggling and let her continue. Rey’s lips covered every scrap of skin she could find. She pulled him as close as she could, and worked her hands up his shirt.

Her passion finally began to catch up with him. He pulled back and ripped his shirt over his head, coming back to her and beginning to rid her clothes just as quickly.

Their movements were frantic and jagged, as though they couldn’t quite decide how to move forward. Finally, Rey began to lead Kylo over to the pathetic excuse for a bed in his room. She climbed on and pulled him down on top of her. There was no finesse to this night, and Rey felt her self-control begin to falter. It was dangerous, but she didn’t care.

She reached between them and guided him into herself. He groaned at the sudden sensation and started to move inside of her. Everything started to blur together, and Rey lost the last scrap of control that she had over herself. The only thing she could focus on was the slapping of skin that each of their thrusts made. She could distantly hear a wailing sound, and she fleetingly wondered what it was. It wasn’t until Kylo froze above her that she realized the noise was coming from her. He pulled back and curled her shaking body into his arms.

Kylo stroked her hair softly as she sobbed into his chest. She felt ashamed that he was the one comforting her, but she couldn’t seem to stop the tears from falling. She didn’t stop until she exhausted herself so much that she fell asleep in his arms.

***

She didn’t know how long she had slept, but when she awoke, she jolted up in the bed. He looked at her warily, likely wondering if she was going to break down again. Rey turned toward him, lifting her hands to cradle his face.

“Let’s just run away,” she started. “We can make it out of here together. Let’s just go now. We can take the Falcon. We can travel the galaxy, young, and together, and alive.” Her voice broke on the last word.

He reached his own hands up to cover hers. “You know we can’t do that. I won’t have you live your life that way, and there is nothing you can say to convince me otherwise.” He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to fight him. She didn’t. She could tell it would be pointless. She pulled her hands away and leaned back down into his arms.

He turned his head slightly to place a chaste kiss on her temple. “Tell me about your childhood, Scavenger. I realize I don’t know nearly enough about you, and we have time left to rectify that.” Rey smiled softly into his chest and took a deep breath.

“Before Jakku, all I can remember is happiness. I remember little brushes here and there. The face of my mother, a laugh from my father. I remember nothing but good.” He smiled at that, and urged her along, wanting to hear more.

They spoke for hours, each telling stories from their youths. They laughed together and held each other through the rest of the night, ignoring the impending doom that seemed to creep closer every minute.

“I still remember the first time I saw you,” he started wistfully. “Absolutely beautiful.” Rey laughed at that.

“Only you would think a woman running away and shooting at you was beautiful.”

He laughed softly too. “We’ve come such a long way.” Rey gave him a half smile and snuggled closer to him.

She could feel the guards coming closer, though. She knew that he could too. He leaned closer to her, brushing the hair out of her face. He didn’t move for a second and Rey took the chance to memorize his face one last time. His lips were on hers before she could properly finish, but she didn’t care. The kiss was unlike any of the others they had ever shared. It was a hello and goodbye all wrapped into one. It was light and dark and perfectly them. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against his.

“I love you, too,” she whispered.

He smiled brilliantly. "I know." Her heart began to break.

The guard knocked on the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took much longer than anticipated, but I finally finished! And each of you probably hates me now, but I couldn't see this going any other way. Let me know what you thought! Review or find me on [Tumblr](http://bookworm357.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
